MâleAlpha
by LuckyPenny Z
Summary: Dumbledore, toujours en quête d'une meilleure entente entre les maisons, décide d'importer un nouveau moyen de communication via parchemin. Et si une lionne tombait amoureuse d'un serpent? Mâle-Alpha vs Lion-Of-Fire, qui succombera le premier ? R&R please.
1. Molduinvention

**Coucou les petits loups ! Je suis terriblement désolée de ne pas avoir posté de suite à mes stories actuelles mais je suis partie en vacances (dans le Sud :) ) et j'ai pas eu le temps là bas. Je suis rentrée hier soir, et j'me suis dit que pour me rattraper j'allais vous faire une petite fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**

* * *

- J'ai strictement rien compris, fit Ron alors qu'Harry, Hermione et lui, étaient installés dans un des fauteuils de leur salle commune.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'as rien écouté, fit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire.

Ron s'empourpra ce qui fit sourire Harry.

- C'est inspiré d'un moyen de communication moldu, mais avec de la magie. Si tu écris Molduinvention sur un bout de parchemin, tu vas voir s'afficher une sorte de site ou tu dois te créer un profil pour ensuite pouvoir parler avec les autres.

Ron acquiesça mais fit une moue sceptique.

- Je suis obligé de m'en servir ? demanda Ron.

Harry rigola tandis qu'Hermione roula des yeux et monta dans sa chambre avec un bout de parchemin et sa plume. Elle avait jeté un sort sur cette dernière pour qu'elle contienne de l'encre éternellement. Ses professeurs n'avaient fait aucune objection – à part Rogue – et tous étaient plutôt fiers d'elle.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, Lavande et Parvati discutaient sur le lit de cette dernière, eux aussi munies de parchemin. Surement avaient-elles déjà créé leur profil et dialogué avec les autres élèves de Poudlard. Quand elles la virent rentrer, Lavande s'exclama :

- Hermione, pour une fois je suis complètement d'accord avec toi ! Dumbledore a des idées de génie !

- Oh, vraiment ? fit Hermione sarcatisque.

Déjà sept ans qu'elle partageait son dortoir avec Lavande, mais Hermione avait toujours un peu de mal à ne pas se moquer d'elle intérieurement et à ne pas mal lui parler. Bizarrement, Lavande ne faisait plus aucune remarque à ce sujet.

- A ton avis, c'est qui « Blai-Slyth » ? demanda Pavarti à Lavande.

Lavande réfléchit quelques instants mais Hermione, qui avait entendu, avait déjà la réponse. « Slyth » comme Serpentard « Blai » comme Blaise. Ca lui semblait si évident. Mais elle ne voulait pas leur faciliter la tâche. « Qu'elles utilisent leur cerveau pour une fois ! » se dit-elle intérieurement.

- Et si on lui parlait pour voir ? proposa Lavande.

- C'est peut-être le beau garçon de Serdaigle, ajouta Pavarti.

Toutes deux pouffèrent et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'installa dans son lit, ferma les rideaux de ce dernier, et insonorisa l'espace pour ne plus entendre ses colocataires parler. Elle s'installa confortablement et écrivit lisiblement « molduinvention ».

Ce qu'elle vint d'écrire disparut sous ses yeux et fut remplacé par une série de questions avec pour titre : profil. Elle s'attela à la tâche.

Sexe : Femme.

Age : 17 ans.

Passions : lire, étudier.

Maison : Gryffondor.

Livres – films – activités préférés : L'histoire de Poudlard. Contes de Beedle le Barde …

Après avoir rempli cette case de différents titres de livre, aussi bien moldus que sorciers, Hermione tomba sur la case « Pseudo ». Comme l'avait fait Blaise Zabini, elle ne souhaitait pas mettre son vrai nom. Mais que mettre ? Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, elle choisit : Lion-Of-Fire. Elle put alors, une fois toutes les cases remplies, avoir accès à la page de dialogue qu'avait décrite le directeur. Se trouvait aussi une page d'informations accessible à tous. Seules les conversations qu'elle entretiendrait avec telle ou telle personne seront privées. Elle regarda alors la liste des connectés. Elle vit « Lav-Lav » et « Pav-Pat » qu'elle supposa être ses colocataires. Elle reconnu aussi Ginny sous le pseudo « GWG » grâce à son profil. Elle décida de lui parler un peu. Les différentes personnes connectées étaient différenciés par sexe. Elle descendit ensuite la longue liste de garçons encore debouts à cette heure tardive. Elle vit « Blai-Slyth » et rien que la lecture de son profil, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas tromper tantôt. Elle vit aussi « H-P » et elle sut qu'il s'agissait d'Harry mais il se déconnecta avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui parler. Elle parla longuement avec Ginny et étaient toutes deux contentes de leur nouveau moyen de communication. Seuls les élèves de 6ème et 7ème année avait eu ce privilège. Puis Ginny partit se coucher. Hermione parcourut alors les informations sur la page d'accueil et vit en fait qu'il s'agissait des messages que les professeurs adressaient à leurs élèves. Beaucoup rappelait qu'il ne fallait pas que ce système ait une mauvaise influence sur leurs notes ou attention en classe, sinon ils en seraient privés. Seul Dumbledore semblait heureux de voir son projet aimé à ce point.

Quand Hermione eut fait le tour, elle repassa voir son profil. Elle vit que quelques personnes étaient venues le voir. Mais un nom la frappa : « Mâle Alpha ». Il fallait avoir beaucoup de culot pour choisir un tel pseudonyme. Elle voulut s'avoir de qui il s'agissait, mais rien dans le profil de ce garçon ne permettait de répondre à sa question. Il aimait le Quidditch par-dessus tout, les études –notamment Défense contre les forces du mal et potions, comme pas mal de garçons au sein de l'école. Sa maison n'était pas indiquée. Et si elle lui parlait ? Elle n'avait rien à faire puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis plusieurs jours à cause de l'orage qui tonnait dehors et qu'elle entendait même avec ses sorts de protection contre le bruit.

- Lion-Of-Fire : Bonjour.

- Mâle Alpha : Bonsoir plutôt.

- Lion-Of-Fire : Exact. Tu vas bien ?

- Mâle Alpha : On ne peut mieux. Et toi ?

- Lion-Of-Fire : Moyennement.

- Mâle Alpha : ?

- Lion-Of-Fire : Orage.

- Mâle-Alpha : T'es le genre de filles à avoir peur de l'orage ? Etonnant pour une Gryffondor.

- Lion-Of-Fire : Comme quoi, tout arrive. Dans quelle maison es-tu ?

- Mâle-Alpha : Tu es bien curieuse.

- Lion-Of-Fire : Non. J'aime juste savoir à qui je parle.

- Mâle-Alpha : Et te dire à quelle maison j'appartiens pourrait t'avancer ?

- Lion-Of-Fire : Surement oui.

- Mâle-Alpha : Et moi je ne crois pas.

- Lion-Of-Fire : Aurais-tu honte de ta maison ?

- Mâle-Alpha : Ah. Ah. Si tu savais. Je pensais que l'idée était de passé outre les préjugés. Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites, vous, les gryffondors ?

- Lion-Of-Fire : Alors tu n'es pas à Gryffondor.

- Mâle-Alpha : Ou alors je te mène en bâteau.

- Lion-Of-Fire : Non, je ne pense pas. Tu n'as fait exprès de te trahir je pense. Et tu n'as pas l'air de nous aimer alors tu dois être à Serpentard, voire à Serdaigle.

- Mâle-Alpha : Merci de m'épargner Poufsouffle.

- Lion-Of-Fire : Tu es à Serpentard.

- Mâle-Alpha : Ah, vraiment ?

- Lion-Of-Fire : Oui, j'en suis quasiment certaine.

- Mâle-Alpha : Merci de me l'apprendre alors, Miss Hermione Granger.

- Lion-Of-Fire : Quoi ? Comment tu sais ?

- Mâle-Alpha : Je n'étais pas sur, mais tu viens de me le confirmer. Mais, honnêtement, qui, à part toi, mettrait « L'histoire de Poudlard » dans ses livres préférés ? Chez les Serdaigles, je vois bien quelques personnes. Mais chez les Gryffondors ?

- Lion-Of-Fire : Je vais y aller.

- Mâle-Alpha : Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le dire.

-Lion-Of-Fire : Je l'ai fait par pur politesse. Mais, j'oubliais ! On ne connait pas la politesse chez les serpents…

- Mâle-Alpha : Range tes griffes.

*Lion-Of-Fire s'est déconnecté*

Hermione rangea son parchemin et sa plume sous son lit et se roula en boule dans son lit. Mais bien que l'orage se fût enfin calmé, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce pseudonyme qu'elle pensa « stupide et puéril ». Etait-ce vraiment un serpentard ? Ou la menait-elle en bâteau ? Après tout, il savait qu'il lui parlait, à elle, et il lui a répondu. Un serpentard qui répond à Hermione Granger ? Ca n'arrivera jamais. « Peut être un Serdaigle ? », se demanda-t-elle.

Elle finit enfin par s'endormir. Le lendemain, elle le passa à scruter les différents garçons de 6ème et 7ème années. Quand elle eut finit sa journée habituelle, elle se réinstalla dans son lit avec son parchemin, bien décidé à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait remarqué, à plusieurs reprises, le regard de Gareth Jones, le Serdaigle que toutes les filles trouvaient beau. Etait-ce possible que ce soit lui ? Une fois connecté, elle le chercha et commença sa conversation avec une forte intuition sur l'identité du garçon. Au fil de la conversation, son intuition se renforça. Il était intelligent, parlait de beaucoup de choses – et pas seulement du Quidditch, comme la plupart des garçons de l'école. Il était bon élève, apprécié dans sa maison plus qu'ailleurs par les garçons, et par la plupart des filles de l'école. Il était sympathique et marrant. Hermione était, après plus de 3 heures de conversation, persuadée qu'il s'agissait bien de Gareth.

Lion-Of-Fire : Si je te dis que j'ai trouvé qui tu es, tu me crois ?

Mâle-Alpha : Ca m'étonnerait que tu aies trouvé.

Lion-Of-Fire : Tu ne me crois pas donc…

Mâle-Alpha : Disons plutôt que je serai fort étonné si tu as bel et bien trouvé. Qui suis-je d'après toi ?

Lion-Of-Fire : Bien… Je suis certaine que tu es Gareth Jones.

*Mâle Alpha s'est déconnecté*

Hermione fut toute déboussolée. Pourquoi s'était-il déconnecté ? Ce n'était pas lui ? Pas possible, elle était sûre de son coup. Peut être n'a-t-il pas aimé être découvert. Elle resta un petit moment encore, pour voir s'il revenait. Mais non. Elle se déconnecta et essaya de s'endormir. C'est bête, elle avait bien accroché avec lui. Il était tellement… Intelligent, spontané et moqueur. Ce qu'elle aimait. Ca aurait peut être était trop de dire qu'elle était tombé amoureuse, mais elle en était pas loin. S'il lui avait demandé qu'ils se voient, elle aurait dit oui. S'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, elle n'aurait surement pas hésité trop longtemps. C'est sur cette idée que la gryffondor s'endormit.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans l'espoir qu'il vienne lui parler. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire aux garçons d'avancer sans elle pour être seule, pensant qu'il serait moins intimidé, mais il ne fit rien. Hermione fut donc de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Ginny le remarqua bien vite mais ne trouva le temps de lui en parler qu'en sortant de la grande salle après dîner. Elle l'emmena à l'écart, les garçons ne remarquèrent rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe Mione ?

- Rien.

- A d'autres. Allez, raconte. Je vois bien qu'y a quelque chose qui te chiffonne.

- Suis-je si facile à lire que ça ? demanda Hermione, gênée, se remémorant la conversation qu'elle avait eu à ce sujet avec ce « Mâle-Alpha ».

- C'est ce qui fait ton charme, sourit Ginny.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui avait répondu et elle en avait rougit. Hermione se décida alors à lui raconter et Ginny l'écouta sans la couper, en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Puis, finalement, lui dit :

- Je comprends que tu sois toute chamboulée. Ce « Mâle-Alpha » semble parfait, comme s'il était fait pour toi à ce que tu m'en dis.

Hermione rougit après avoir détourné les yeux.

- Tu sais, peut être que Gareth est juste timide.

- Ca ne lui ressemblait pas pendant nos conversations.

- C'est une chose de converser en étant inconnu à l'autre, c'est autre chose que d'être découvert.

Ginny prit ensuite Hermione dans ses bras qui se laissa bercer docilement. Puis elles se séparèrent.

- Je dois faire quoi Gin' ?

Ginny haussa les épaules et alors qu'elle allait parler, Hermione la vit fixer un point derrière elle.

- Te retournes pas, lui ordonna Ginny.

- Quoi ?

Ginny prit la tête d'Hermione dans ses mains, l'empêchant de regarder derrière elle.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avec un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller. Hermione se sentit trembler et elle se contint comme elle put. Elle se retourna et vit Gareth arriver lentement vers elle. Une fois en face d'elle, elle attendit qu'il parle.

- Salut, fit-il.

Sa voix était grave.

- Salut, répondit-elle tel un automate.

- Tu vas bien ?

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrai le demander, fit Hermione, légèrement acide.

- Pardon ?

- Tu t'es déconnecté sans rien dire.

Il la regarda sans comprendre ce qui rendit Hermione nerveuse. Se souvenait-il plus d'elle ? Non, pourquoi serait-il ici sinon. Et si ce n'était pas lui ? Non également. Pourquoi serait-il ici sinon. Mais alors qu'il allait parler, quelqu'un vint les déranger.

- Bah alors Granger, on fréquente l'aigle royal ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ? Et qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle énervée de s'être faite coupée dans sa conversation, alors qu'elle allait recevoir des explications.

Pour toute réponse, Drago se retourna et fit un petit rictus supérieur à Gareth Jones avant de dire.

- C'est bien toi « Aigle-Royal » sur ce foutu site ?

Gareth fut décontenancé de l'attitude du serpent, à qui il n'avait jamais parlé jusqu'à lors. Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête. Hermione hoqueta de surprise et fit retourner les deux garçons sur elle.

- Désolé Gareth, fit Hermione en s'en allant dans le dédale des couloirs, déçue et surtout surprise.

Elle repartait de zéro. Pendant ce temps, Drago hocha la tête en guise de salut vers Gareth tout en affichant un petit sourire moqueur, avant de prendre la suite d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'était réfugiée dans un petit recoin, assise derrière une statue, donc invisible de tous. Elle entendit des pas arriver. Puis d'autres, signalant que quelqu'un courrait.

- Alors mon p'tit loup, tu viens ? demanda la personne qui venait d'arriver en courant.

- Blaise, j't'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, grogna l'autre, qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant Malefoy.

- Fallait pas t'appeler « Mâle-Alpha » alors, rigola Blaise.

Puis elle entendit les pas s'éloigner. Mais elle ne bougea pas, totalement prise au dépourvu. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour prendre conscience de la réponse qui venait de lui être apportée sur un plateau d'argent : Drago Malefoy était son « Mâle-Alpha ».

Quand Hermione passa la porte de sa salle commune, elle fut directement accostée par une Ginny excitée et avide d'explications. Mais cette dernière, quand elle vit la tête que tirait sa meilleure amie, s'empressa de l'emmener dans un coin de la salle commune presque vide et lui demanda de tout lui raconter. Elle fut tout aussi étonnée qu'elle quand elle sut l'identité de ce gentleman.

- Maintenant tu as un choix à faire, fit Ginny, après qu'Hermione lui ait tout raconté.

Hermione la regarda sans comprendre.

- Soit tu l'évites – un peu dur vu qu'on a pas mal de cours avec les serpentards, soit tu essaies de voir s'il est toujours intéressé.

- Intéressé ? Mais tu sais de qui tu parles là ?

- Vous avez parlé longtemps, et il savait qui t'étais depuis le début.

- Oui mais c'était sûrement une farce pour me ridiculiser devant les autres. Imagine si je l'avais dit à d'autres personnes ?

S'en suivit un silence pendant lequel Hermione essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Ginny se leva pour monter à son dortoir.

- Je fais quoi Gin ? l'interpela Hermione.

L'intéressée haussa les épaules, lui sourit et monta se coucher. Hermione l'imita peu après.

La prise de conscience du lendemain abattit Hermione. Elle resta couchée cinq minutes de plus, faisant mine de dormir. Elle commençait par Histoire de la magie ce matin, elle pourrait se permettre d'être légèrement en retard. Elle pouvait tout faire avec Binns, il ne remarquait rien. Puis, elle prit conscience qu'elle ne s'était pas connectée sur le réseau hier, trop chamboulée et se connecta. A sa grande surprise, il était là aussi. Et il lui parla.

Mâle-Alpha : Salut.

Lion-Of-Fire : Salut…

Mâle-Alpha : Ca va pas ?

Hermione était maintenant étonnée de le voir attentionné, maintenant qu'elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Elle se dit qu'il l'était encore car il ignorait qu'elle savait qui il était réellement.

Lion-Of-Fire : Moyennement. Et toi ?

Mâle-Alpha : Pareil. J'ai pas dormi.

Lion-Of-Fire : Pourquoi ?

Mâle-Alpha : J'attendais que tu te connectes.

Hermione fut toute décontenancée et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Lion-Of-Fire : Pourquoi ?

Mâle-Alpha : Pour te parler Hermione.

Hermione relu la phrase plusieurs fois, persuadée d'avoir rêvé.

Lion-Of-Fire : Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas le temps.

Certes, la réplique était peut être un peu cassante, mais elle en avait marre de se faire embobiner.

Mâle-Alpha : Ce soir, tour d'astronomie.

*Mâle-Alpha s'est déconnecté*

Hermione souffla d'exaspération. Ca faisait déjà deux fois qu'il lui faisait le coup. Elle rangea son parchemin sous son lit, se leva, s'habilla et prit son sac. Si elle loupait son petit déjeuner, elle ne serait pas en retard. C'est ce qu'elle fit. A midi, Ginny lui demanda si elle avait réfléchi et Hermione lui raconta tout. Harry et Ron ne remarquèrent rien, en grande discussion à propos du Quidditch avec Seamus et Dean.

- Et tu vas y aller ?

- Je sais pas.

- Tu devrais, ça coûte rien.

- A part si c'est une blague.

- C'en est pas une. Il était soucieux ce matin, il n'est même pas resté deux minutes. Blaise a essayé de le retenir. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

Hermione haussa les épaules et finit de déjeuner. Après dîner, Hermione était remontée dans sa chambre directement, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Elle se connecta mais ne le vit pas. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, à peser le pour et le contre, elle se décida à s'y rendre tout de même. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à dire qu'elle savait que tout était faux, qu'elle s'en était doutée depuis le début.

Elle monta les marches de la tour d'astronomie la boule au ventre. Elle avait peur. Peur de se faire attraper par Rusard, peur qu'_il_ ne soit pas là et aussi peur qu'_il_ soit là. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, qui menait au sommet de la tour, elle découvrit une petite table avec deux petites bougies, dressée comme pour manger. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en admirer plus car quelqu'un se posta devant elle. Elle le reconnut directement : ses cheveux, à la lueur de la bougie, était plus blond qu'à l'accoutumé, et elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas mit une tonne de gel, comme à son habitude. Il était habillé d'un jean foncé, typiquement moldu, se dit-elle, et d'une chemise noire. Quand elle détailla son visage, elle ne vit aucune émotion. Ce qui ne la rassura pas.

- Malefoy, le salua-t-elle.

-Tu es venue finalement, répondit-il.

- A croire que oui. Tu comptes me faire poiroter là ? Elle est où la blague dans tout ça ? commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

Drago se permit de sourire. Il la reconnaissait bien là, quand elle s'énervait pour rien et là, elle fronçait les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension.

- Il n'y aucune blague, Hermione.

Hermione frémit à l'entente de son prénom. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et elle fut contrainte d'accepter : elle était venue, elle n'allait pas repartir comme ça. Mais elle restait sur ses gardes. Puis, peu à peu, ils parlèrent. Surtout lui, elle n'avait toujours pas confiance. Puis, elle se relâcha, et se sentit finalement bien ici. Elle fut même triste de repartir mais se dépêcha néanmoins pour ne croiser personne.


	2. Bal de prom'

**Petite fin toute mignonne. Peut être un peu trop niais ? Mais, sans mentir, des fois on aime bien ça... Non ?N'empêche, j'veux vos avis ! Ca me ferait très plaisir (et avancer). Bisous les p'tits loups :)**

* * *

Bal de Promo.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves rentrèrent, toujours aussi ébahis de voir ce qu'on pouvait faire dans la grande salle. Des tables avaient étaient disposé sur la gauche alors que la partie droite de la salle servait de piste de danse. C'était le bal de fin d'année, le bal que tout le monde attendait. Notamment les 7ème année qui profitait de leurs derniers moments dans le château.

Hermione était assise à une table, près de la piste de danse, avec Ron, sa petite amie Lavande, Harry et Ginny, qui avaient assortis leurs tenues et qui rayonnaient de bonheur et Pavarti et son cavalier. Hermione rayonnait elle aussi : elle avait acheté pour l'occasion, une robe rouge sang. Le haut était un corset, qui épousait ses formes à la perfection après quelques retouches magiques, et le bas descendait jusqu'en dessous du genou et était pailleté. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un magnifique chignon, laissant passer quelques mèches folles. A son cou, un pendentif, plutôt étonnant : il était noir et orné de deux médaillons. Un lion, couleur d'or, et un serpent en argent. Alors que Ginny la complimentait une fois de plus sur sa tenue, Hermione vit Ron lui faire des yeux noirs. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle mais pour la personne derrière elle, qui venait de se racler la gorge. Elle se tourna vers la personne et lui offrit un magnifique sourire qui lui rendit. Il lui tendit la main, pour l'inviter à danser, et elle accepta. Ils rejoignirent la piste de danse sous les yeux toujours étonnés des autres étudiants. Le couple durait depuis déjà plusieurs mois, mais peu de gens s'était fait à ce couple si hors-norme.

Drago, habillait d'un de ses costumes hors de prix, pavana quelques instants en prenant quelques détours avant la piste de danse, saluant ses amis serpentards qui, à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, avait plutôt bien accepté la nouvelle. Puis, ils se mirent enfin à danser. Drago en profita pour détailler la façon dont Hermione était habillée et il s'arrêta sur son collier, à la vue duquel il sourit.

- De la pure provocation, dirent-ils d'une même voix avant de sourire mutuellement.


End file.
